Hood of the Bone
by putyourdukesup
Summary: Taking place after season two, Scott decides to leave for a European adventure to find Allison. However, with Isaac by his side, he might get more than a little sidetracked.


"I've just got to find her, Isaac."

His voice rang clear and without any chance at a small amount of hesitation, Isaac pushed his hands in his pockets and nodded. "And I'm going with you."

It was understandable, the look that Scott gave him, hands pausing for a moment as they were previously pushing things into a suitcase haphazardly. "What? Why would you? You have lacrosse to look forward to."

Isaac shrugged, a long frame leaning against the doorway as he watched someone who he could consider as close as they came. "Not much of a team without you there, is it?" But his jaw clenched at his own words, looking away and to the window. "Besides, it's Europe. Who the hell would decline the chance to go to Europe?"

Scott scoffed, raising an eyebrow and stuffing a picture of Allison in the front pocket of the second hand suitcase. "You if you knew what was good for you, Isaac."

But Isaac said nothing, only pulled his hands from his front pockets and instated them in the back pockets instead. His eyes adverted once more to the floor and he bit roughly at the inside of his cheek. The blood was pungent, metal gliding against the tip of his tongue.

"Besides, you have Erica."

"Erica and I broke up for good this time. She found someone else and it's not me." But there wasn't an ounce of bitterness in his voice, just a strong sense of revelation. He understood and so did Erica. "You're all I have here and if you're going all this way just for a girl, I've got to see this."

Once more, Scott stopped rummaging and looked at Isaac with the dopy smile that usually lined the contours of his lips, throwing his disproportioned jaw off just a little more. "But she's so much more than some girl."

He couldn't deny his own stomach sinking and his eyebrow raising as he nodded, distaste burning a hole through his tongue. "So you've been saying." This time, his words came out just a little more than bitter and he shook his head.

"So you really want to go, Lahey? Throw away your senior year to go on a wild goose chase with me?"

_I'd do anything for you. _But, Isaac only let the words flitter around in his mind before dismissing them completely and shrugging gently. "Nude beaches, Scott. Haven't you ever experienced wishful thinking?"

This got a proper laugh out of Scott and a grin stay plastered to his lips as he held out two plane tickets, one pressed behind the other neatly and his index finger and thumb keeping them in place.

Returning the grin wholeheartedly, Isaac stepped forward and took the ticket from Scott's hands, observing it quietly. "I'm guessing you didn't get this for me in mind, did you?" Probably the notion of Stiles pestering to come along instead of Isaac.

But, in usual Scott fashion, he surprised Isaac with a shake of the head. "I did, actually. Stiles has too much riding on this year and I was hoping you'd want to come."

"So all of this bullshit trying to get me to stay was for what exactly?"

With a mischievous grin and a laugh, Scott nodded. "Fun, really."

Isaac backed away, pushing the ticket away in his pocket and bit down roughly against the inside of his own lip. "Not that I'm fishing for anything but, why'd you want me to come?"

With what seemed like a moment's hesitation, he looked back down at his suitcase, body moving to it slowly. "I just see you at all of those big moments in my life and when I finally find Allison, I want you to be there."

It was a strike against his chest, rough and hard and a loud noise echoing and rocking him from the feet up for a moment. All he could do was muster a nod and rub his lips together. What else was there to say? Murmur an "oh" with an obvious amount of disappointment looping in and out of the words like thread through a needle head?

"I mean, you've been there for mostly everything now and I don't want this streak to end. You've been sort of a lucky charm so far."

But his words only dug him deeper into a hole that Isaac desperately wanted to pull him out of.

Pulling his composure together with a quick pop, Isaac found himself laughing softly and nodding. "Well, McCall, you have no charisma and nothing to get her back on besides the grounds of love." Widening his eyes for just a bit of effect, he laughed once more and clasped his hand against Scott's shoulder. "You're going to need more than just dumb luck."

Snorting and moving away from Isaac with a certain amount of determination and ambition glowing and radiating to the surface of his skin, he only seemed to be sure of himself. "Love is more than I need. Well, luck. Love and luck, my friend."

Though, it was a shame that they had to come from two corresponding beings instead of a convenient place in a convenient time.

"So where exactly is this love of your life?" He asked, glancing down at the blankets that masked Scott's bed. "Any actual location? Because, despite what you said in geography last year, Europe is not like a quick walk to the gas station and back." He joked, raising an eyebrow and trying his best not to smirk.

However, Scott seemed to glower with frustration. "First of all, Stiles told me that to make me seem dumb. I know it's not. Europe's like an island."

Isaac closed his eyes shut and scrunched up his nose to keep from laughing, managing to keep his snide remarks and sneering to himself. Though he was gifted in looks, Scott McCall was hardly gifted with general knowledge.

"Second of all, she's in Cannes for the summer. Now I don't know where that is exactly…"

"France you dumbass." Isaac finally broke, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Really, you should be glad I'm going."


End file.
